


Emergency Contact

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: DA Laurel Lance, Dinah is v caring and sweet, F/F, Laurel just wants her to fuck off, Minor Injuries, Police Captain Dinah Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: Laurel gets hurt and Dinah is her emergency contact
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Emergency Contact

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat inspired by emergency contact by trella, the song lyrics are not really anything like the fic, but its a nice song

Dinah frowned down at the paperwork she was writing up. It was a case she and Laurel were working on, one involving the Italian mob. Some of her officers had put years of their lives into this case, and it could do some real good- so long as Laurel played by the rules and didn't screw anything up.She was an effective DA, but not a very trustworthy one. Although they were doing more good for the city than Dinah had been capable of with any other DA, handling Laurel was just another thing to add to her long list of responsibilities.

She tapped her pen idly against her desk as she tried to think of the best way to articulate her point. Before she could figure it out, she was interupted by her rington. She glanced over, not planning on answering, but when she saw the Caller ID "Star City General Hospital" she picked up right away. 

"This is Lindsey Miller from Star City General. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

~~~

Laurel sat up slightly in the hospital bed to reach her jello and winced as the movement twinged the knife wound in her side.

She looked up as the door opened with a creak and her heart dropped to her stomach. "Shit. You're my emergency contact, aren't you?" she asked with a mouth full of jello.

Dinah rushed to her side. "Are you okay?" she asked. "What happened?"

Laurel brushed her off. "It's no big deal. Just the Italians trying to scare me before the trial."

"Laurel you've been stabbed. This is not 'No big deal'", she said, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

Laurel raised an eyebrow at that. "You know you don't have to stay, right?", she asked. She wasn't trying to be rude, she was legitimately confused as to why Dinah hadn't left yet.

"I'm your emergency contact aren't I? Don't you need me to do something?" Dinah asked.

Laurel shrugged. "I don't need anything. I just legally had to put someone down on the form."

Dinah leaned back in the chair. 'And why'd you choose me?" she asked.

Laurel shrugged again. I mean I had to choose someone," she said, hoping that would be enough to put Dinah off her trail.

"Why not Felicity?" Dinah asked.

Laurel took another bite of jello. "I didn't think she'd come," she said, trying to seem casual.

"And I would?" Dinah replied incredulously.

"You're here aren't you?" Laurel said, her eyes on her jello cup.

"Huh," Dinah replied, crossing her arms. "How'd you know I'd show up?" she asked.

Laurel shrugged for like the fifth time. "You care about people," she said without making eye contact. "You barely tolerate me and still the first thing you did when you got here was make sure I was okay. I knew I could count on you if I needed someone."

Dinah grinned, blushing at the praise. "You getting soft on me Lance?" she teased.

"You asked," Laurel replied defensively, attacking her jello.

Dinah's smile turned soft at the adorable grumpy look on Laurel's face.

"The doctor said I can go to court so long as I use a wheelchair," Laurel said, changing the subject. "Are we all set for the trial?"

Dinah hesitated. "Laurel the trial's tomorrow," she said.

Laurel rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the heads up but I know the date, thank you very much," she said dryly.

"Laurel you can't go to trail the day after getting stabbed," Dinah replied, baffled that this wasn't common sense.

"Actually I can," Laurel replied.

Dinah rolled her eyes. She walked right into that one.

"Well I'm sure as your emergency contact I could do something about that," she said, lingering teasingly on the term "emergency contact". It warmed her heart that Laurel thought so highly f her, despite the fact that she thought of Laurel in nothing but a bad light.

Except for she was really trying, and drop dead gorgeous, and the one time she'd seen her smile Dinah's heart felt like it was going to explode. But other than that she was super annoying.

"We've been working on this for weeks," Laurel said. She seemed unconcerned, like this was an argument she knew she'd win. Dinah couldn't help wondering if it was an act.

"Do you really think I'm going to let a couple of stitches stop me from taking this bastard down?" Laurel asked.

Dinah huffed in frustration. It was a good point. Postponing the trial could give the mob time to blackmail the judge, or even post bail.

"Fine," Dinah said reluctantly.

Laurel grinned victoriously, and it occurred to Dinah that maybe her confidence earlier hadn't been an act- that she was just sure in her ability to manipulate Dinah into doing what she wanted.

Dinah narrowed her eyes. "How you do that?" she asked, "I thought I was stubborn."

Laurel scraped the edges of her cup for remaining jello as she said, "I'm a good lawyer. And I knew that you would choose the case over my well-being."

Dinah's mouth opened in shock. She hadn't realized it, but she'd done exactly that. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

Laurel laughed. "Don't be. You chose the lives of the many over the life of one asshole who you barely know. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm your emergency contact. Protecting you should be my whole thing," Dinah said.

Laurel shook her head. 'You're really reading way too much into this whole emergency contact thing," she said, her voice distorted by the jello spoon sticking out of her mouth.

Dinah smiled fondly at the sight.

The nurse came in with a wheelchair and Laurel signed some papers before throwing off the blanket covers and scooting sideways on the bed to get in the wheelchair, wincing as she did so, but not stopping despite the pain.

Dinah got up to help her but Laurel waved her off and got into the chair with little difficulty. Then she released the brakes and rolled off without a backward glance. Dinah cursed and chased after her.

"Do you need a ride?" she called.

Laurel slowed to a stop and spun around, fumbling with it a little as she familiarized herself with the chair.

"I'll just get an uber," she said.

"And how are you going to get in the car?" Dinah challenged.

Laurel paused for a moment and Dinah thought she'd won, but then Laurel said, "I wing myself into the seat, and then fold the chair and bring it in with me."

Dinah sighed. "You don't have to do this alone," she said,

"Ill be fine Dinah," Laurel replied, annoyance creeping into her tone. She turned and wheeled away and Dinah followed. They rode down the elevator in silence and when Dinah tried to help her get over the crack between the elevator and the floor Laurel growled at her and did it herself.

Dinah gave up on trying to help after that, but she still followed Laurel outside and sat down on the curb to wait for her uber with her.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" Laurel asked. "You know I can take care of myself."

Dinah shrugged. She wasn't really sure herself. All she knew was, "I don't ever want your emergency contact to be anyone else," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Laurel asked, bafflement written all over her face.

Dinah didn't even consider holding back until "I want to be the one who takes care of you," had already left her mouth.

A small grin crept onto Laurel's face, one of those genuine ones that made Dinah's head spin.

"Are you drunk?" she asked, trying to find a reason to squash the hope starting to burn in her chest.

"No," Dinah shook her head quickly. "No I just-"

"Want to take care of me?" Laurel finished for her, smiling growing.

Dinah wanted to kiss her. It didn't come as a shock to her. It felt like a fact, something that had always been there. She wanted to kiss Laurel Lance. To weave her fingers through the hair at the base of her head, to lean in and hesitate for a moment, breathing her in, before their lips touched. Her eyes slid shut at just the thought of it.

She opened her eyes and Laurel was waving her hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?: she asked. "You're acting weird."

Dinah looked up at her, at that gorgeous smile, and asked, "What would you do if I said I wanted to kiss you?"

Laurel couldn't stamp down her smile, hard as she tried. "Where is all this coming from?" she asked, purposefully avoiding Dinah's question because her answer would most certainly be "Kiss you first," and while she was pretty sure that was what Dinah was hoping for, she wanted to make sure it wasn't some kind of trap before she confirmed the feelings that she knew were written all over her face.

Dinah shrugged helplessly. "I guess being your emergency contact is a couple-y thing and it made me realize I might want to also do other couple-y things with you," she said.

"I might be down for that," Laurel replied.

An adorable hopeful smile formed on Dinah's face. "Yeah?" she asked.

Laurel saw her uber driving up so she quickly stood up, keeping most of her weight on the chair, and pressed a soft kiss against Dinah's lips.

"Yeah," she murmured, their faces still only inches apart.

Then she wheeled herself over to the car and swung herself into the backseat just like she said she would, folding the chair and setting it beside her with ease.

"I'll see you in court," she said before closing the door and speeding away, leaving Dinah breathless.


End file.
